


everything stays

by teamasfamily



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortality, Karl Jacobs-centric, Time Traveler Karl Jacobs, Understanding Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamasfamily/pseuds/teamasfamily
Summary: “You’re no bad guy, Dream.” The time traveler smiles softly at the immortal man standing before him. “You’re just afraid.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 295





	everything stays

Karl rushes into the broken community house, panting heavily as he slams the door open. Dream is on the other side of the room, seemingly scribbling something into a notebook, clearly shocked at Karl’s sudden arrival. The masked man is quick to hide his book into the safety of his green sweater, tucking the pencil into his pocket, not missing the way Karl eyes it. 

  
  
“Karl. I didn’t expect to see you here.” He gives off his regular, innocent voice. “Is something wrong?” 

  
  
“Um...no! I just -” He points backwards with his thumb. “Quackity and I were harassing Bad as per usual, and now we’re on the run from Skeppy’s terror.” 

  
  
Dream lets out a chuckle. “Of course you two did.” 

The two stand in awkward silence for a moment, before Dream clears his throat and turns on his heel, giving him a wave. “Well, I won’t disturb your hiding spot then. See you later, Karl.” 

“Oh, okay then. Bye Dream!” He clenches his fists for a moment, a sudden boost of confidence coming out of the blue. “No - you know what? There is something wrong. There’s so many things wrong right now.” 

  
  
“Oh?” The taller man turns back to face him. “Do you need someone to talk to -” 

  
  
“And that wrong isn’t you, Dream.” Karl states. “I know it isn’t you.” 

  
  
“What are you talking about?” Dream questions. 

“You’re no bad guy, Dream.” The time traveler smiles softly at the immortal man standing before him. “You’re just afraid.” 

  
  
“...what?” Dream crosses his arms, pushing his mask to the side. He shoots Karl a confused look, eyes narrowing.

“You’re scared of losing everyone you’ve ever loved. And that’s okay. But that’s just a part of life, and you need to accept it.” 

“I... don’t understand. What are you trying to say?” 

  
  
“I’m saying I know you’ve been dragging on the storyline for too long. The book you were holding in your hand? That’s the DreamSMP storybook, isn’t it? It’s quite bigger than the last time I saw it.” 

Dream pulls the book back out from his sweater, holding it up. “If you want it so badly, time traveler, why don’t you come and take it?” 

  
  
“Y’know I would if I could, immortal man. But I’m not the type of guy to mess around with the fragile essence of time.” Karl outstretched his hand. “So I’m asking you now - please let the story end the way it’s supposed to.”

“What the fuck? No! Why should I?” Dream clutches the book close to his chest, scowling at him defiantly. “Once they die, we’ll be separated from the people we love again! It'll be centuries before some of them are reborn in the same time period. And even then, who knows how time will change them?”

“I know you’re scared, Dream. I am too! This is the perfect timeline, the one moment where everyone we’ve ever loved and cared about is here!” Karl yells, tears swelling in his eyes. “I don’t want this story to end either! But every story needs to end eventually!” 

  
  
“NO!” Dream screams right back. “Have you lost your mind, Karl?” 

  
  
“ _ You clearly have! _ You’re hurting everyone you’ve ever loved! You’ve been using people, manipulating people, acting like an asshole - you nearly killed two kids three weeks ago just because you couldn’t get a music disc?” Have you ever stopped for a moment to think about your actions? That you are the wrong one in this situation, at the end of the day?” Shiver’s run down his spine when he hears that all-too-familiar psychotic laugh from Dream. 

  
  
“You think I don’t know that? I know I’m hurting them, I know I’m pushing them away, I know I’m being a bitch - but if this is the only way that we’ll be able to stay together, then I’ll do it.” Dream firmly states. “In the end, we’ll be happy, together, in the home I made for us.”

Karl’s breath hitches, puzzle pieces connecting together. “So that’s the real reason for telling Sam to build the prison. So we could be together, in your twisted version of a happy family.” 

  
  
“Of course.” Dream grins widely, as if he’s proud of himself. 

  
  
“Do you really think that’s going to work out?” 

  
  
“Well - it’s not like they’re going to get any other choice.” 

  
  
“And let me guess, the ending of the story was where we would spend the rest of our days tucked inside those cold, bare, cell walls?”

The masked man hums in agreement. “It’ll work itself out, in the end.” 

“It’s never going to work out that way. While we have the ability to choose our own choices, we never truly know the outcome of them, now do we? We don’t write the history books, fate does.”

Dream scoffs. “And how would you know?” 

  
  
“Because I’ve tried, Dream. I’ve tried so many times.” He smiles tiredly. “I wanted the same thing you did as one point - just for everyone to be happy together. I’ve done it before.”    
  


Dream doesn’t ask whether or not it’s true, he can simply tell from the exhausted expression Karl has on. He steps even closer to him, until they're just a foot apart, hand outstretched towards the book. “Please, Dream. Please give them the happy ending they deserve - that we all deserve.” 

He hesitates. If he does this - then he doesn’t know how his story will end. He won’t know the final outcome, the ending to all their stories. Won’t ever know if he’ll meet the people he’s loved in the future, or if they’ll ever meet again after this life. Dream takes a glance at Karl. 

  
  
Karl gives him a reassuring smile, one of understanding and acceptance. 

  
  
Dream hands over the book. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter [@starryhunter](https://twitter.com/starryhunter) ^^ come say hi !


End file.
